Taruhan
by MiraMira
Summary: Tao tertawa keras keras sampai mungkin seluruh sekolah bisa mendengarnya, dia sudah bilang kalau dia yakin akan memenangkan taruhannya dengan Kai dan demi tas Gucci terbaru, dia benar benar memenangkannya. KrisKai.


Disclaimer : EXO adalah milik agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Pair : Kris/Kai

Genre : Romance, Friendship.

Rating : T.

Warning : Shou-ai.

Note: Karena apa yang dilakukan Yo** yang mirip Sehun tadi adalah sesuatu yang membuatku, hm… Bisa dikatakan terbang.

Bersiap untuk Valentine, aku sudah punya sebatang coklat untuk seseorang dan sedang mempersiapkan fanfic yang lebih lebih spesial dari sebatang coklat itu, tentunya karena aku tidak bisa memberi Honmei Choco, hanya Giri Choco karena dia sudah punya kekasih.

+Taruhan+

"Hey, Taozi. Kenapa kau suka sekali memperhatikannya?"

Pemuda berkulit gelap yang baru saja dipanggil Taozi itu menoleh, mendapati teman sekelasnya yang maniak coklat bertanya padanya. Pandangan dari mata sayu pemuda itu dibalas senyum kekanakan khasnya.

"Tentu saja aku suka, siapa yang tidak suka melihat permainan basket Captain Wu."

Pemuda itu tertawa, seakan menertawakan jawabannya yang seperti itu, sementara dia sendiri bingung apa yang salah.

"Ya tuhan. Apa tadi kau bilang, Captain Wu? Nama dari mana itu, Tao?"

Tao cemberut, menatap galak pada temannya ini, Kai, si maniak coklat yang saking maniaknya bahkan warna kulitnya pun sudah jadi coklat.

"Awas saja kalau kau suka padanya, Kim Jongin. Kau harus membelikanku tas terbaru Gucci kalau sampai itu terjadi."

Kai, aslinya Kim Jongin, tertawa lagi. "Mana mungkin?" Tawanya makin membahana sementara Tao makin kesal dengannya.

"Tapi baiklah, aku terima. Itupun kalau aku menyukai Captain Wu-mu itu." Katanya setelah lelah tertawa.

Tao mendengus meremehkan, walaupun sebenarnya tidak benar benar meremehkan, ada alasan kenapa dia sampai meremehkan Kai, dan satu satunya alasan, yah, karena tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona Captain Wu, Kris Wu alias Wu Yifan, senior mereka yang juga kapten tim basket.

Kai akhirnya duduk di samping Tao, ikut memperhatikan Captain Wu bermain.

"Apa sebenarnya yang bagus dari orang seperti dia?" Tanya Kai, menggigit lagi coklatnya.

"Dia tinggi, tampan, pintar..." Tao berpikir lagi, apa sebenarnya yang bagus dari Captain Wu.

"Ah! Pokoknya kau harus mengenalnya, dijamin kau pasti jatuh hati!" Seru Tao setelah pusing berpikir.

Diam diam Kai mencibir, tidak serius, hanya sisi sadis dari persahabatan mereka.

Sebetulnya Tao bicara begitu bukan tanpa alasan, ada satu alasan kenapa dia bisa bicara begitu bagus tentang Captain Wu.

Captain Wu itu sepupunya.

"Tao Tao-er." Panggilnya pada Tao sementara yang dipanggil masih memikirkan bagaimana sahabatnya nanti menjadi bagian dari keluarga besarnya.

"Ya, Kris Ge."

"Siapa orang yang tadi siang bersamamu?"

"Hah?" Tadi siang, kalau tadi siang saat Kris bermain basket itu sudah jelas Kai. Ya, itu pasti Kai!

Tapi bagaimanapun dia harus tetap memastikan.

"Orangnya seperti apa?" Tanyanya, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari drama di televisi untuk sementara.

"Tingginya tidak jauh darimu, kulitnya lebih gelap dari kulitmu, matanya sayu, tidak pernah benar kalau pakai seragam, punya dua anjing–"

"Tunggu! Dari mana Gege tahu dia punya dua anjing?" Tanya Tao, dia saja tidak tahu Kai memelihara anjing, anak itu memang diam diam menghanyutkan, tahu tahu dia sudah ada di Marina Bay Sands saja.

Pipi Kris sedikit merona, terlalu sedikit sampai hanya Tao yang bisa menyadari kalau dia merona. Tao tertawa, sepupunya ini jatuh cinta rupanya.

"Sekelas denganku, kan?" Kris mengangguk kecil. "Kalau begitu itu mungkin Kai."

Ya tuhan, semoga perasaan Kris juga berpengaruh pada Kai, demi tas Gucci terbaru.

"Jadi namanya Kai."

Tao diam diam tersenyum, dia yakin akan memenangkan taruhannya dengan Kai, demi tas Gucci terbaru.

Kai sendiri tidak begitu mengenal Kris Wu, si Captain Wu yang Tao bicarakan, lagipula senior itu tidak pernah menyapanya, jadi dia pun tidak berinisiatif untuk itu.

Hanya ada sedikit yang dia ketahui dari Kris Wu, itupun hanya ciri ciri fisik dan prestasinya dalam bidang basket. Entahlah apa dia akan suka atau tidak pada sang senior, demi tas Gucci milik Tao, agaknya Kai tidak mau itu terjadi, bagaimana nasib dompetnya nanti?

"Dulu Kris Ge tidak setinggi itu." Celetuk Tao saat Kris menangkap operan jauh yang tinggi.

"Oh iya?" Tao menoleh lagi, di sana ada Kai, wajah datar, mata berbinar, tidak sinkron.

Tapi itu cukup untuk menyatakan kalau Kai tertarik pada Kris. Tao diam diam tersenyum, dia yakin akan memenangkan taruhannya dengan Kai, demi tas Gucci terbaru.

"Iya, dulu dia hanya setinggi pelipisku saat seumuran kita, tapi itu, kan, dua tahu yang lalu." Kata Tao.

"Dia jadi makin tinggi belakangan ini, terakhir mengukur dia sudah sampai 187 cm, aku sangat yakin saat ini dia sudah 190 cm." Lanjut Tao yang benar adanya, dia tidak akan berbohong pada Kai untuk membuatnya terkesan dan membelikannya tas Gucci.

Saat itu Kris melirik, di tengah permainan basketnya. Tao tersentak, Kris tidak melirik ke arahnya, tapi pada… Kai!

Di sebelahnya anak itu sudah merona, menjalar kemerahan di kulit gelapnya. Tao diam diam tersenyum, dia yakin akan memenangkan taruhannya dengan Kai, demi tas Gucci terbaru. Dia hanya tersenyum, dia tidak mungkin mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Kai justru melawan perasaannya pada Kris hanya demi tidak membelikannya tas Gucci terbaru.

Tao pulang dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya, bau harum mentega menyapanya, ini waktunya makan! Kris datang dengan popcorn di tangannya, dari situlah bau mentega menguar.

"Gege, Tao mau…" Dia mulai bertingkah seperti anak kecil, itu adalah jurus terampuh untuk mengalahkan Kris, yang pada nyatanya tidak bisa melawan hal hal yang imut, seperti boneka Alpacasso misalnya.

Tao mengunyah popcorn yang diberikan Kris padanya, seenaknya ikut menonton televisi bahkan sebelum dia melepas seragamnya.

"Oh iya, Ge. Tadi kenapa kau memperhatikan Kai?" Tanya Tao.

"Uhuk!" Kris tersedak.

Mari kita ulang lagi, Kris tersedak.

Tao tertawa, lucu saja melihat sepupunya yang selama ini tampil gaya bak anak pejabat harus tersedak saat disebut orang yang disukainya.

"Pipinya tadi merah, loh." Tambah Tao, dalam hati berdoa agar Kris mendekati Kai, demi tas Gucci terbaru. Kris makin malu malu, Tao diam diam tersenyum, dia yakin akan memenangkan taruhannya dengan Kai, demi tas Gucci terbaru.

Kai menatap lapangan basket dengan sayu, semua orang pasti bilang Kai tetap Kai yang biasa, tapi Tao selaku sahabatnya merasakan sesuatu yang lain, sepertinya dia sedih tidak melihat Kris di sana.

"Ada apa, Kkamjjong?" Tanyanya, Kai hanya menggeleng.

"Sedih karena tidak melihat Kris?" Tanyanya lagi, Kai hanya membalas dengan rona di wajahnya. Tao diam diam tersenyum, dia yakin akan memenangkan taruhannya dengan Kai, demi tas Gucci terbaru.

Kai sendiri tidak yakin dengan perasaannya pada Kris, dia ada di antara suka dan tidak suka, mungkin lebih condong ke arah suka, mungkin juga tidak. Ah, entahlah.

Dia sudah akan memperhatikan lapangan lagi, tapi tiba tiba pandangannya menggelap.

Hitam.

Ada yang menutup matanya dan sedikit menariknya mundur.

"Ah!" Pekiknya kaget.

Bagus, siapa yang berani berani menutup matanya seperti ini, belum tahu saja dia bagaimana rasanya digigit anjing poodle.

Kai menyentuh lengan orang itu, ototnya terbentuk sempurna, dia pasti atlet, tapi dia siapa?

Mengeratkan pegangannya, lalu berusaha melepas.

"Ah…" serunya antara pasrah dan kecewa.

Setelah gagal melepas tentu tidak ada yang bisa Kai lakukan lagi selain pasrah, walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak ingin melepas tangan itu, tangan yang terasa menyejukan mata yang penat belajar.

"Guccio Gucci!" Samar samar Kai mendengar Tao berseru, Gucci, taruhan tas Gucci dengannya, ini pasti Kris! Tapi Kai tidak bisa begitu saja menyebut nama, bisa bisa Tao mengecapnya menyukai si kapten basket.

Sementara itu ada deru napas menyentuh kulitnya, dia merasakannya di bahu pertama kali, naik ke leher, dan sekarang di telinga. Ya ampun, entah apa yang akan Tao katakan nanti, yang jelas pipinya pasti merah, apalagi kalau ini Kris.

Mari kita ulangi, apalagi kalau ini Kris.

Tao diam diam tersenyum, dia yakin akan memenangkan taruhannya dengan Kai, demi tas Gucci terbaru.

Tiba tiba tangannya yang menutup mata Kai melepasnya, lepas sambil membawa pergi deru napas di lehernya. Otomatis penganggannya pada lengan itu terlepas, sekilas Kai melihat orang itu adalah… Kris!

Pipinya jadi lebih merah lagi saat ini.

"Wah! Ayo belikan aku tas Gucci, Kkamjjong!" Seru Tao bahagia.

"Berisik kau! Dasar panda!" Ledek Kai, tapi itu sama sekali tidak mempan apalagi dengan rona merah seperti itu.

Tao tertawa keras keras sampai mungkin seluruh sekolah bisa mendengarnya, dia sudah bilang kalau dia yakin akan memenangkan taruhannya dengan Kai dan demi tas Gucci terbaru, dia benar benar memenangkannya.

+FIN+


End file.
